


Taking Turns

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drinking, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Incest, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James can't believe he's watching his little sister having sex and he definitely isn't turned on by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

"Looks like we'll be here a while," Teddy said pouring himself another shot of whisky. "There has to be a foot and a half of snow out there."

"Not sure it was a good idea for Al to bring Scorpius along," James said, nodding his head toward the bedroom they were sharing. "Sometimes I wonder about those two."

Teddy grinned and leaned in close. "I don't think it's Al's arse that Scorpius is after."

"No?" James licked his lips when his brain caught up with what Teddy was suggesting. "Lils?"

"Did you see him watching her?" Teddy asked. "More than once he had to adjust himself."

"She's only fourteen." James made a face. "Isn't that a bit young?"

"Dunno, Jamie." Teddy threw back his shot. "What would you have done at fourteen? If anyone would have had you."

"Prat." James punched Teddy on the arm. "We'd better keep an eye on them tonight then."

Teddy got a strange look on his face that James didn't like. Not at all.

"That's the idea."

***

"We're going to watch?" James whispered.

"At least," Teddy said cryptically. "We'll know the moment he crosses the threshold. We'll be able to see and hear everything."

"It's my sister," James said.

"I'm not telling you to fuck her, Jamie. Christ." Teddy shook his head. "It should be any time now..."

"How do you know?"

"Shhh!" 

They both listened as a soft chime sounded when the door snicked open. The wall in front of them became transparent and though it was dark, they could see Scorpius approaching Lily's bed.

He pushed his pyjama bottoms down and slid under the blanket.

There was a muffled shout and thrashing in the bed.

"It's just me, Lily. Scorpius."

"Oh, I hoped you'd come," she said softly. 

"I promised, didn't I?" he said. "Have a drink, Lily. It'll help you relax."

Lily took a sip from the flask he must have brought with him and coughed. "It burns."

"Just a little. Then you start feeling good all over." Scorpius lifted the flask to her lips again. "See?"

"It's strong," she said, then drank some more. "But I like it."

They soon started kissing—what else could be expected from teenage fumbling? 

James yawned, thinking it would have been better if they'd brought some Muggle porn with them up to the cabin. 

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in the corner of the bedroom move. He blinked and nudged Teddy.

"Is that..."

"Your brother, yes." Teddy chuckled. "Interesting, don't you think?"

Once he knew Al was there, the Disillusionment spell didn't work nearly so well. Why would Al want to watch his best friend with his sister?

Then again, why was James watching with Teddy? He'd clearly had too much to drink.

"I'm going," he said to Teddy. 

"Nonsense." Teddy gripped his arm. "It's just about to get good."

"I want you to ride me," Scorpius said, rolling onto his back. 

Lily straddled his thighs, her body swaying slightly, and she giggled. "Like this?"

Scorpius reached down to hold for the base of his cock. "Sit on my cock, Lily."

"Will it hurt?" she asked positioning herself over him. 

"Not much now that you're drunk." Scorpius grabbed her thighs and pushed up into her, making her cry out.

"Scorpius!" she said, but he paid her no mind, lifting her up and pulling her back down on him.

"He's going to hurt her," James said, feeling really uncomfortable about what he was seeing.

"That's how you take a girl the first time," Teddy said, hoarsely. "She'll think of you every time she has sex with someone else if you make it memorable." James noticed Teddy's hand was over his crotch, pressing against his cock.

James had only fucked one girl. Alice Longbottom. It hadn't been very good but he had tried to be gentle with her.

James looked back to the bed. Lily was bouncing on Scorpius's cock like a ragdoll, making strange little whimpering sounds but not fighting him.

She must have liked it, then.

"Look," Teddy nudged him and James's mouth fell open when he saw Al, stripped bare, approaching the bed.

Scorpius looked past Lily and grinned then tugged her so she was flush to his chest. "Got a little surprise for you, Lily."

James's eyes widened when he saw Al stroking himself and climbing onto the bed.

"What iss it, Scorpiuss?" Lily said, her words slurring. "Oh!" Al pressed a slicked finger to her arse. "Who is that?"

"Just Al," Scorpius said, holding her tight. 

"He's my brother."

"And he only wants to fuck your arse." Scorpius kissed her cheek. "It doesn't even count as sex when you take it up the arse."

"It doesn't?" 

"No, of course not. He can't fuck you properly, like a real man. That would be wrong." Scorpius kept talking even as Lily whimpered while Al slowly pushed his cock into her arse.

"Fuck, Scorpius," Al said, groaning. 

"Good, yeah?"

"So tight." Al pulled back and snapped his hips forward, making Lily shout and Scorpius moan.

James looked at Teddy again. Teddy who he looked up to, admired and respected. How could he want to watch this?

Teddy who had his cock out and was wanking.

"That's fucked up!" James said. 

"Stay here and watch like a man or be a cunt, up to you," Teddy said, not even turning to look at James. "Don't tell me you aren't hard."

James swallowed. He was hard. How could he not be?

He bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to Lily gasping and moaning with every thrust, Al pounding into her from behind.

With a loud grunt, Al stilled, coming inside her arse. He pulled out slowly and James could see Scorpius was still inside her, rolling his hips lightly.

"Better than I imagined," Al said, reaching into his trousers for a pack of cigarettes.

"He smokes?" James said.

"More than just fags, I think," Teddy chuckled. 

Scorpius lifted his head from the pillow and said, loudly, "So, you want a turn, Teddy?"

James blinked. 

"Come in if you decide you want a go," Teddy said, clapping James on the shoulder as he walked by, leaving James alone and reappearing again as he walked into Lily's bedroom.

"I love sloppy seconds," Teddy said, making Al and Scorpius snicker. He moved behind Lily like Al had. "But I want her cunt."

"Ready for another big cock inside you, Lily?" Scorpius said, darkly. "Take a deep breath, baby."

When Lily started to wail James grabbed his throbbing cock, unable to resist any longer. 

Teddy was a grown man compared to Al and Scorpius but he seemed almost a giant to Lily, like he could snap her in two. His hands gripped her tits as he fucked her, her head falling back against his chest. 

"Fuck, I'm coming," Scorpius shouted, thrusting his hips up. When he fell back, Teddy fucked her hard before pumping his seed in along with Scorpius's.

James didn't know how he got there, surely he hadn't walked into Lily's bedroom on his own, but three heads turned toward him.

"Well," Al said before inhaling deeply on a joint. He held his breath then exhaled slowly. "I wasn't sure you had the balls."

"Look, Lily," Scorpius said, lifting Lily's head from his shoulder, "Jamie's here, too."

She looked at him with glassy eyes and her face streaked with tears. 

"Hey," he said, caressing her cheek. "You all right?"

"She will be once she sucks you off, right, Lils?" Teddy said, tugging her hair.

"Come on, James, don't be a twat." Scorpius took the joint from Al and sucked in a breath. "Feed her your cock." 

James wrapped his hand around his length, giving himself a firm squeeze. He knew all three of them were judging him, deciding if he was man enough to take what was on offer. What he wanted. 

Stepping closer, James pushed his hard cock between his sister's swollen lips.


End file.
